magfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Updates
Patch Timeline DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:10/17/2009 till:03/31/2011 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ImageSize = width:600 height:150 AlignBars = justify PlotArea = left:50 bottom:23 top:20 right:10 ScaleMajor = gridcolor:yellowgreen unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2010 PlotData= bar:Beta color:green from:start till:11/09/2009 shift:(0, 15) fontsize:S text:v3 bar:Beta color:teal from:11/09/2009 till:11/26/2009 shift:(0, 15) fontsize:S text:v4 bar:Beta color:green from:11/26/2009 till:12/05/2009 shift:(0, 15) fontsize:S text:v4.5 bar:Beta color:teal from:01/04/2010 till:01/10/2010 shift:(0, 15) fontsize:S text:v5 bar:1.0 color:yellow from:01/25/2010 till:02/17/2010 shift:(-13, 15)text:1.01 at:02/04/2010 mark:(line,black) shift:(0, -25) fontsize:XS text: v1.01a color:redorange from:02/17/2010 till:02/25/2010 shift:(-13, 25) text:1.02 color:yellow from:02/25/2010 till:03/12/2010 shift:(-13, 15) text:1.03 color:redorange from:03/12/2010 till:04/19/2010 shift:(-13, 15) text:1.04 at:03/17/2010 mark:(line,black) shift:(0, -25) fontsize:XS text:v1.04a color:yellow from:04/19/2010 till:06/08/2010 shift:(-13, 15) text:1.05 color:redorange from:06/08/2010 till:08/12/2010 shift:(-13, 15) text:1.06 color:yellow from:08/12/2010 till:09/30/2010 shift:(-13, 15) text:1.07 bar:Beta color:green from:08/24/2010 till:09/24/2010 shift:(0, 15) fontsize:S text:v6 bar:2.0 color:blue from:09/30/2010 till:10/15/2010 shift:(-19, 15) text:2.0 color:skyblue from:10/15/2010 till:10/27/2010 shift:(-11, 15) text:2.01 color:blue from:10/27/2010 till:12/07/2010 shift:(-13, 15) text:2.02 color:skyblue from:12/07/2010 till:02/23/2011 shift:(-13, 15) text:2.10 color:blue from:02/23/2011 till:03/09/2011 shift:(-13, 15) text:2.11 color:skyblue from:03/09/2011 till:end shift:(-13, 15) text:2.12 Patches Patch 1.01 Gameplay * Added ability for player to use knife during a reload animation. * Applied significant tuning adjustments for all weapons and armor. * Increased sprint duration before tiring by 30%. * Lowered XP requirements for levels 2 through 4. * Lowered level-entry restrictions for Sabotage from Level 3 to Level 2. * Lowered level-entry restrictions for Acquisition from Level 5 to Level 4. * Lowered level-entry restrictions for Domination from Level 10 to Level 8. * Enabled proper level requirements for unlocking headgear, facegear, and uniforms. * Fixed problem with recoil/firing animation that kept playing for a few seconds after the player fires an automatic gun and uses knife swipe simultaneously. Interface * Fixed bug where incapacitated players’ nametags would occasionally disappear. * Repositioned onscreen weapons for improved field of view. * Armory items (facegear/ headgear/ uniforms) reordered. * Removed helmets from “Loadout 3” for all factions. ---- Patch 1.01a Graphics * Resolved issue that caused banding and/or artifacts in the sky. Server * Server performance enhancements with a focus on reducing lag issues. * Lowered chances of encountering 5:5 errors * Added additional statistics-focused servers * Added additional servers for Japan. * Reduces the amount of time after a game finishes before stats post to account. ---- Patch 1.02 Gameplay * Fixed issue where water-submerged players could not be resuscitated. Interface * Restricted Medic icon for downed players will only show up to those with the “Resuscitation” Support Skill Equipped. * Incapacitated player icons are now hidden from teammates who can’t resuscitate them. * Added distance indicator for incapacitated teammates (meters). * Added distance display for “Anti-Personnel” and “Anti-Tank” Mines for both teammates and enemies equipped with the “Explosives Detector.” * Localization changes for language in the Armory screen. Technical * Fixed XP requirements for Level 36 (moved from 23,686 to 21,999) and Level 37 (moved from 23,803 to 23,083). * Statistical changes to support eventual integration into MAG.com website. Server * Improved server performance to reduce instances of lag in population-heavy games. * Groups cannot enter match if one of its members is banned from the game. * Regional server hosting IDs adjusted in North American locations. ---- Patch 1.03 Gameplay *Overhauled tuning of multiple weapons of all types (see “Weapon” section below) *Improved speed of weapon and gear swapping by approximately 500 milliseconds. *Fixed bug in SVER’s Aralkum Mechanical Acquisition map and Absheron Refinery Domination map that allowed players to defuse a charge planted on a repaired gate or door while on the opposite side. *Added a “solid tone” sound effect near the end of a charge’s beeping detonation timer so that players know when the charge can no longer be defused and that they should vacate the area. *“Medium Improved” Armor now works as intended with the speed properties of Medium Armor and a defensive value greater than Medium, but less than Heavy Armor. *Changed resuscitated player’s camera orientation to match the last camera direction used while incapacitated instead of the pre-harm camera. *Players no longer lose XP if a teammate is killed by an objective explosion caused by a charge they planted. *Respec Point requirements in Barracks have been changed from 3K, 5K, 10K, 17K, 26K, and 26K-Repeat to 1K, 2K, 3K, and 3K-Repeat. *Lowered the amount of damage necessary to kill an incapacitated enemy *All fired projectiles (RPGs, Turret Rockets) have been given a steadier aim. *Mines that haven’t been triggered are no longer removed from the map when the dead player that deploys them respawns unless that player changes their Loadout (note: The maximum number of mines you can plant cannot exceed the number you initially spawn with). *Fixed bug that prevented “fully-resuscitated” players with more than 100 health points from receiving their full HP. *Fixed bug that caused players to take unnecessary damage from both friendly and enemy vehicles when touching them. *Players no longer lose leadership points after entering “Veteran Mode.” Weapons *“From the hip” firing for Light and Medium machine guns have stronger recoil and are less accurate when moving. *Tuned weapon damage for all three factions. *Modified all short-ranged weapons (pistols, PDWs, shotguns, SMGs) so that they’re less effective at long distances. *Made Battle Rifles more effective. *Reduced accuracy bonus for using iron sights and reflex sights so that players can no longer snipe with weapons that aren’t intended to do so. *Increased damage values for all rockets to make them more effective (e.g.: Three rockets can now destroy a DE turret). *Shooting through thin materials (fences, tents, etc.) will be more consistent. *Increased spread on shotguns. *Improved animations for rocket launchers. Graphics *Fixed bug that caused the recoil animation to end early or stop animating if a player was firing their weapon for a long period of time. *Changed detonation time on smoke and poison gas grenades to prevent them from exploding in mid-air to eliminate unintended FX issues. *Added realistic fogging effects to sky-domes. Technical *Fixed most conditions that caused players to be caught in a “respawn loop” which kept restarting the respawn queue when the countdown clock reached 0. *Changed in-game conditions to make it less likely to experience in-game freezes. *Improved client-side stability. ---- Patch 1.04 Gameplay * Characters colliding with geometry will now be resurrected towards the player who revived them. Weapons * Sniper rifles have been tuned to be less effective when they’re not scoped. * Slightly pushed out “effective” range of all short-ranged weapons (pistols, PDWs, shotguns, SMGs). Interface * Fixed error text “undefined Unnamed” and the appearance of a blue APC icon that appeared when a Squad Leader FRAGO’d an APC objective. Technical * Corrected “Kills at 120m” Display bug. Server * Significant anti-cheat improvement that minimizes and blocks several “lag pedal” device exploits. * Enhanced all queues to accept Zipper-activated “Directives” game states. ---- Patch 1.04a Gameplay * Adjusted player boundaries to limit “spawn camping” exploits in Darien Network, Copper Hills Relay and Syr Daria Uplink Sabotage maps. Map – Syr Daria Uplink * Pushed in physical defensive boundary for Attacker’s “Alpha Squad” spawns 10 meters. * Removed two short staircases in front of Attacker’s “Alpha Squad” spawn. * Relocated box truck to block sightline on attacker’s right side at “Objective A” stairwell. * Added box truck to block sightline exploit to Attacker’s “Alpha” squad main entrance. * Added fence line to Attacker’s right side at “Objective A.” * Pushed parachute drop near “Objective C” forward by 25 meters. * Added new entrance to “Objective C” building in right corner. * Added additional geometry near “Objective C” to block sightline exploits near main door. * Added and removed various small object and panel locations to repair or enhance sightlines. * Multiple terrain repaints in various locations. Technical * Fixed crash that sometimes occurred when reviving players who died while interacting with objective. ---- Patch 1.05 Gameplay * Improved the automatic Leadership selection criteria to make players with microphones more likely to be selected than those without them (note: this does not prevent players without microphones from being selected as leaders) * Adjusted automatic Leadership selection criteria to include Leadership point total in preference formula. Technical * Repaired bug that prevented players who were incapacitated and then revived from throwing grenades until they reload. * Fixed issue with the game lock-ups caused by “hanging” black screen following the conclusion of a gameplay round. * Repaired crash that sometimes occurred after playing more than 15 consecutive rounds. * Resolved issue with rare game crash that occurred during playback of intro video. * Numerous localization changes for in-game text. Weapons * Adjusted iron sights to give player clearer view for the following weapons: AK-103, M4A1, PKP MG, Apex 100, RTK-74, Boudini 12 Gauge, and T-195. * Improved accuracy on all iron sights and red dot sights. * Increased upwards-recoil to all machine guns. * Slightly increased accuracy for pistols, PDWs, and SMGs. ---- Patch 1.06 Gameplay *Player knife attacks no longer deal damage to members of own PMC. *Headshot damage bonuses no longer apply to friendly fire. *Changed rewards for the resuscitation of an incapacitated ally to 5XP for partial health revive, and 10XP for full heath revive. *Added functionality to Medical Kit so that players can now heal themselves with L1 in addition to using R1 to heal or revive a teammate. *All vehicle handling has been improved and been given more realistic physics. *Added three gun ports to APCs of all factions. *Slowed down the rate of fire for the APC’s primary gun, but increased bullet damage. *Primary APC gun can now damage enemy APCs. Weapons *Adjusted damage for the AM50, Rollins LRRS, and AGVK sniper rifles vs. vehicles and emplaced turrets. *Increased rate of fire for all pistols (Raven’s F57, SVER’s IZ-443, and Valor’s M9). *Improved close-range effectiveness and decreased long-range effectiveness for all Pistols, Machine Pistols, SMGs and Shotguns. *Made all LMG foregrips less effective at stabilizing fire. *Made improved stability skills less effective at stabilizing fire for machine guns. *Credit cost for Pistols has been changed to 0c from 100c. *Credit cost for Machine Pistols has been changed to 200c from 300c. *Credit cost for SMGs has been changed to 300c from 400c. *Credit cost for Shotguns has been changed to 400c from 600c. *Credit cost for Improved Rocket Launchers has been changed to 800c from 1000c. *Credit cost for Smoke Grenades has been changed to 200c from 300c. *Credit cost for Poison Gas Grenades has been changed to 500c from 600c. *Credit cost for Explosives Detector has been changed to 300c from 600c. Interface *Adjusted requirements for most Medal Awards. *Added progress bars to all Medal Awards. *Changed vehicle icon visibility on the map to reflect its current status of visibility instead of its previous map state of “always seen.” *Repaired display problem in the “Community” tab’s “Player Search” screen that improperly presented names with multiple non-alphabet characters. *Statistics for “Enemy Vehicles Destroyed Assists” and “Enemy Turrets Destroyed Assists” are now correctly listed in proper category “Objectives.” Graphics *Fixed display problem with player’s left hand placement when using foregrip and bipod on the Raven Apex 100 light machine gun. *Fixed issue that prevented repaired roadblocks from “shining” to indicate that they can be interacted with. Technical *Previously-released downloadable content (Fast Attack Gear Pack, Trooper Gear Pack, Raven’s Spyder Body Apparel, SVER’s Hazard Body Apparel, and Valor’s Bulldog Body Apparel) is now accessible to all users without PlayStation Store access. *Patched problem that prevented users to save loadout with DLC weapons following a “Respec” action. *Repaired issue that caused renamed PSN IDs to be incorrectly identified as its previous name when logging in. Server *Updated patching system to allow for faster download speeds when retrieving in-game updates. ---- Patch 1.07 Gameplay *"Happy Hour” XP Bonus has been added to give players a 100% XP bonus for their first hour of gameplay every 24-hour period *All “Suppression” mode maps can now be attacked by all PMCs *All “Sabotage” mode maps can now be attacked or defended by all PMCs *Added functionality that allows each game mode to have its own unique XP bonuses *Fixed bug that would sometimes delay the proper initial spawn times. *Repaired bug that sometimes inverted a player’s control scheme following a parachute drop *Reduced helicopter settle time and significantly increased health to strengthen their use as a forward spawn point *Slight increase to bunker turret damage vs. vehicles Weapons *Shotgun overhaul with reduced maximum, effective and headshot ranges; small increase in magazine size, shot spread, and shoot speed following reload (12 Gauge Pump, Boudini 12 Gauge, T-195) *Increased initial magazine count for Sub-Machine Guns, Assault Rifles, and Sniper Rifles *Slight decrease in reload time for KP5 Sub-Machine gun *Updated Light Machine Gun muzzle flash effect and increased reload time by 15% (MK46 Mod0, Apex 100, RTK-74) *Increased reload time by 10% for Medium Machine Guns (KP45 MG, MK43 Mod 1, PKP MG) *Slight decrease in crouch-fire spread for AK-74U Assault Rifle *Minor increase in fire-spread for ATAC 2000 Assault Rifle *Pistols are now held closer to the center of the screen (M9, F57, IZ-443) Map - Aleyska Terminus *Repaired glitch in which players could walk through the wall on into Vent Station F without destroying the gate *Fixed bug that made snipers laying prone on the balcony of the “Great Wrangler Café” immune to damage *Various collision and art fixes that prevent players from gaining access to areas that were not intended to be accessible Map - Flores Basin Transfer *Remapped all Objectives to more closely match other Domination missions *Extended to roof cover for Objective buildings in Platoons 1 and 3 *Added cover to railing in Platoon 1 building for additional Defender-side protection *Added additional roof panels to Objective buildings in Platoons 2 and 4 *Added roof cover to the Defender spawn exits *Removed some cover located on top of the boats in Platoon 2 to improve AAA and bunker sightline *Changed the access points leading onto the AAA boats in Platoon 2 *The flank route on the left side of Platoon 1 has been cut off *Partially obstructed segments of the flank route on the right side of Platoon 1 *Added more sightline obstructions between the Objective building doors and the Defender spawn exits in Platoon 3 *Blocked the direct sightline at Objective B *Added sight-line obstructions at Objective C and G buildings *Reduced the number of access points that attackers have in all Objective buildings *Repositioned Bravo bunker in Platoon 2 to eliminate long sightlines on multiple Attacker spawns *Repositioned Delta bunker in Platoon 2 to improve AAA sightline and give Attackers better spawn protection *Pulled back the tank traps in Platoon 1 to the Defender’s side of the bridge *Various collision and art fixes that prevent players from gaining access to areas that were not intended to be accessible Interface *Added display to all game mode queues that show the current XP bonus attached to that queue *Added countdown timer to Bleedout screen to show how many seconds are left before the player’s next PMC spawn wave begins *Fixed display issue with “Sabotage” wherein the incorrect number of player dots were shown on the mode side-panel *Added a tab to the main menu for quick access to the Play Station Store that will bring up a page for all items in the store related to MAG Audio/Visual *Improved lightmapping effects for Alyeska Terminus and Flores Basin Transfer Domination maps *Added “surface” sounds when driving vehicles to reflect what kind of terrain is being driven on Technical *Updated patching technology to allow for smaller patch sizes when updating maps *Repaired crash bugs associated with spending too much time in the CNI or being killed via headshot while using it *Fixed display issue that resulted in dead players appearing to “float” above the location in which they died *Fixed bug that prevented Squad Leaders from receiving points for destroying enemy vehicles with air strikes *Various localization updates ---- Patch 2.00 Gameplay * Character level cap has been increased from level 60 to level 70 * Added new “Supply Depot” menu and in-game economy system (see “Gameplay – Economy” section for details) * Implemented new “Clan Deploy” feature that allows Clan Leaders and Officers to deploy into group queues of up to 128 players * Characters moving from MAG v1.XX to MAG 2.0 will receive an immediate and automatic Respec the first time they log in * Repair Kits can now inflict damage on enemy soldiers, vehicles and objectives * XP rate for “Repair” has been increased from 1.5XP/ 10pts to 3XP/ 10pts * Players can now track all “sprinting” enemies on the mini-map without the need for equipment * All “Damage Bar” rates for “Domination” maps have reverted back to their original (and identical) values * Tuned the frequency in which a player can jump to eliminate “bunny hopper” techniques * Reduced helicopter settle time, widened turret rotation and significantly increased health to strengthen their use as a forward spawn point * The “Silent Step” OIC Leadership ability now works as intended by allowing nearby squadmates to move at both regular and running speeds without detection from the motion sensor — does not stack with any related skills or modifiers Economy * Added in-game currency known as “Credit Points (CP)” that is awarded for by completing objectives, earning ribbons, finishing missions, and killing enemies * All gear and weapons are now located by default or can be sold or purchased in the “Supply Depot” menu Skills (Overall) * All Skills cost only one point per unlock, allowing players to purchase new skills with every level increase * Removed all gear and weapon attainment from the “Skills” menu, they now reside in the separate “Supply Depot” * Added “Engineering, Medical, Resistances, Special Ops,” and ‘Vehicles” meta-categories to the “Skills” menu * Removed “Electronics, Explosives, Heavy, Personal Defense,” and “Support” meta-categories from the “Skills” menu * Each meta-category in the “Skills” menu now has multi-branching paths * The “Advanced Grenades, Improved Resuscitation, Improved Shot Detection, Improved Stealth,” and “Knives Expanded Reach” skills have all been eliminated or rolled into other skills (see Skills sub-sections below for details) * Respec Points progression has been changed from 1K, 2K, 3K, 3K-Repeat to 1K, 3K, 5K, 5K-Repeat * Respec Points can no longer be “banked” and are capped at the amount needed for the next Respec =Assault = * Added the following skills to the “Assault” menu: “Assault Swap Speed” and “Rocket Launcher Reload Speed” * Added three upgrade tiers to the following “Assault” skills: “Assault Reload Speed, Assault Rifle Steady Aim, Assault Swap Speed, Grenade Launcher Reload Speed,” and “Rocket Launcher Reload Speed” * “Assault Reload Speed” skill has changed and now decreases the reload time for all assault rifles and machine guns * “Assault Rifle Improved Stability” skill has been renamed to “Assault Recoil Stability” and has been changed to reduce the recoil on all assault rifles and machine guns * “Assault Swap Speed” skill has been changed and now decreases the amount of time it takes to swap assault rifles, machine guns, rocket launchers and grenade launchers =Marksman = * Added the following skills to the “Marksman” menu: “Increased Scope Magnification, Marksman Fire Rate, Marksman Recoil Stability” and “Marksman Swap Speed” * Added three upgrade tiers to the following “Marksman” skills: “Increased Scope Magnification, Marksman Fire Rate, Marksman Reload Speed, Marksman Recoil Stability, Marksman Steady Aim,” and “Marksman Swap Speed” * New “Increased Scope Magnification” skill increases the level of zoom when using a scope on a sniper rifle * New “Marksman Fire Rate” skill increases the rate of fire for all sniper rifles * New “Marksman Recoil Stability” skill reduces the amount of recoil on sniper rifles * New “Marksman Swap Speed” skill decreases the amount of time it takes to swap sniper rifles =Close Quarters = * Added the following skills to the “Close Quarters” menu: “Close Quarters Fire Rate, Close Quarters Swap Speed, Improved Knife Damage,” and “Knife Frequency” * Added three upgrade tiers to the following “Close Quarters” skills: “Close Quarters Fire Rate, Close Quarters Recoil Stability, Close Quarters Reload Speed, Close Quarters Swap Speed, Improved Knife Damage,” and “Knife Frequency” * “Close Quarters Improved Stability” skill has been renamed to “Close Quarters Recoil” stability and has been changed to reduced recoil on all pistols, personal defense weapons, submachine guns and shotguns * New “Close Quarters Fire Rate” skill increases the fire rate of all pistols, personal defense weapons, submachine guns and shotguns * New “Close Quarters Swap Speed” skill decreases the amount of time it takes to swap all pistols, personal defense weapons, submachine guns and shotguns * New “Improved Knife Damage” skill increases the amount of damage knife attacks do to enemy soldiers * “Knives Improved Swipe Speed” Skill has been renamed to Knife Frequency” skill, which decreases the time between knife attacks =Special Ops = * Added the following skills, all with three-tiered upgrades, to the “Special Ops” menu: “Extended Tracking Duration, Improved Acoustic Locator, Improved Explosive Detector, Improved Motion Tracker, Improved Sensor Jammer” and “Improved Suppressors” * New “Extended Tracking Duration” skill increases the amount of time a detected enemy is tracked on the mini-map and CNI * New “Improved Acoustic Locator” skill increases the effective range of an equipped Acoustic Locator gear item * New “Improved Explosive Detector” skill allows a soldier with an Explosives Detector gear item equipped to approach enemy mines while prone without triggering them * New “Improved Motion Tracker” skill increases the range an equipped Motion Tracker gear item detects enemy movement * New “Improved Sensor Jammer” skill allows a soldier with Sensor Jammer gear items to move at a faster rate before being spotted by enemy Motion Trackers, as well as masking nearby squadmates * New “Improved Suppressors” skill increases the effectiveness of any suppressor when mounted on a weapon =Medical = * Added the following skills, all with three-tiered upgrades, to the “Medical” menu: “Heal Recharge Rate, Improved Healing, Improved Resupply Rate, Medical Kit Heal Range, Self Heal Speed,” and “Resuscitation” * New “Heal Recharge Rate” skill reduces the time between medical kit and first aid kit applications * New “Improved Resupply Rate” skill reduces the time it takes to refill your gear and ammo at supply points * New “Medical Kit Heal Range” skill increases the range a medical kit can heal wounded teammates * New “Self Heal Speed” skill decreases the time it takes to apply a first aid kit or medical kit when self-healing =Engineering = * Added the following skills, all with three-tiered upgrades, to the “Engineering” menu: “Advanced Electronics, Advanced Explosives, Improved Repair Kit Damage, Improved Repairing,” and “Mine Deploy Speed” * New “Advanced Electronics” skill decreases the amount of time it takes to take control of battlefield electronics-based objectives * New “Improved Repair Kit Damage” skill increases the amount of damage the repair kit does to enemy soldiers, vehicles and objective assets * New “Mine Deploy Speed” skill reduces the amount of time it takes to deploy anti-personnel and anti-tank mines =Athleticism = * Added the following skills to the “Athleticism” menu: “Increased Launcher Move Speed, Increased Move Speed,” and “Improved Sprint Speed” * Added three upgrade tiers to the following “Athleticism” skills: “Advanced Paratrooper, Increased Endurance, Increased Launcher Move Speed, Increased Move Speed, Improved Sprint Recovery,” and “Improved Sprint Speed” * New “Increased Launcher Move Speed” skill increases the top speed a soldier moves and aims while holding a rocket launcher * New “Increased Move Speed” skill increases the top speed a soldier moves normally * New “Improved Sprint Speed” skill increases the top speed a soldier moves while sprinting =Vehicles = * Added the following skills, all with three-tiered upgrades, to the “Vehicles” menu: “Improved Smoke Screen Rate, Improved Turret Cooldown, Improved Vehicle Awareness, Improved Vehicle Impact Damage, Increased Vehicle Speed,” and “Vehicle Mine Resistance” * New “Improved Smoke Screen Rate” skill reduces the amount of time between smoke screens activated by the driver of the vehicle * New “Improved Turret Cooldown” skill reduces the time it takes for the soldier’s turret weapon to cool down after it has overheated * New “Improved Vehicle Awareness” skill makes the mini-map visible while a soldier is manning a vehicle or bunker turret and can be upgraded to add base Acoustic Locator and Motion Tracker functionality * New “Improved Vehicle Impact Damage” skill increases the amount of damage inflicted on enemy soldiers when impacted by the driver’s vehicle * New “Increased Vehicle Speed” skill increases the top speed of the vehicle the soldier is driving * New “Vehicle Mine Resistance” skill decreases the amount of damage a vehicle the soldier is driving takes from enemy anti-vehicle mines =Resistances = * Added the following skills, all with three-tiered upgrades, to the “Resistances” menu: “Chemical Damage Resistance, Extended Bleedout, Explosive Damage Resistance Flashbang Resistance, Impact Damage Resistance,” and “Increased Health” * New “Extended Bleedout” skill increases the time a soldier can remain incapacitated before he bleeds out * New “Flashbang Resistance” skill decreases the duration a soldier is affected by flashbang grenades Weapons * Increased base damage on most automatic weapons by an average of 15% * Improved the spread rate of Assault Rifles and Submachine guns when auto-firing so that they remain accurate longer * All suppressors now reduce shooting detection range by half of their old default value * Knife tuning: Reduced range by roughly 30 centimeters and decreased default “facing” damage bonuses * Knife tuning: Changed knife attack angle so that a hit requires target to be closer to the center of the screen * Shotgun tuning: Corrected issue that prevented all shotguns from reloading when the player was still holding the “fire” button * Explosive tuning: Anti-personnel Mines now have a “line of sight” check for detonation and have been given a more realistic damage cone * Explosive tuning: Increased “Anti-tank Mine” damage to vehicles by 50% Gear and Apparel * Explosives Detector no longer beeps when in proximity of a teammate’s mines — only when near an enemy’s; beep frequency has also been adjusted * Motion Tracker has been updated so that it is no longer based on an enemy’s speed and is now based on an enemy’s stance, detecting movement for all un-jammed players * The Sensor Jammer had been updated so that all prone movement by the equipped player is masked; can be enhanced with “Improved Sensor Jammer” skill to mask crouched movement at level 1, walking at level 2 and sprinting at level 3 * Light/ Improved Light Armor base speed has been reduced by nearly 3% * Heavy/ Improved Heavy Armor base speed has been increased by nearly 3% * Light and Heavy Armor types have been given “bonus” modifiers when used in conjunction with “Speed” skills so that Light Armors receive greater benefits and Heavy Armors receive lesser benefits Interface * Added “Community News” page to better inform players in-game of all MAG-related events or promotions * Different grenade types now show specific in-game icons when thrown * Repaired bug that would sometimes result in the post-game results screen displaying the incorrect amount of earned XP * Added “Total Awarded Currency Points” to “Bonuses” section of the character “Stats” page Audio/ Visual * Thrown or launched grenades now have a “trail” effect as well as an updated overall appearance to make them more visible on the battlefield * Solved issue that prevented equipped grenades to appear in the player’s hand prior to throwing them * An assortment of camera and animation optimizations for various scenarios including but not limited to iron sight/ laser sight zoom, ladder climbing, mine placement, self-healing, and weapon swapping * Improved presentation of the character “jump” animation * Updated various pieces of artwork with newer versions for better performance * Fixed issue that sometimes prevented medical device appearance and/ or animations from displaying properly * Increased the Sensor Array’s animation time to match the duration of its usage * Repaired bug that prevented the “Alarm” audio from being played when charges were planted at “Objective C” in the “Syr Daria Uplink” and “Darrien Network” maps * Slightly lowered the amount of camera shake from air strikes, explosions, and when firing weapons * Repaired camera “pop” problem that would sometimes occur when sprinting out of a parachute drop * Removed “shiny” graphics that would randomly appear on bridges for all maps in which a bridge is present * Fixed issue that prevented win/ loss voice-over from being played when game clock expires in “Interdiction” mode * Improved visual appearance of the Ribbon awards Technical * MAG now fully supports the PlayStation Move peripheral * Fixed “Spooning Elevator” bug that allowed players who revived downed teammates while laying on top of them to float upwards and reach areas not intended to be accessed * “MVP” criteria no longer considers bonus XP modifiers in its equation * Repaired issue that disconnected some members of large-sized clans from the MAG game environment when logging in * Fixed issue that would sometimes halt the patching process at 99% of the install period * Resupply Depots have been optimized so that the meter accurately reflects what is being resupplied and the resupply process itself is more efficient * Players can no longer take the driver’s seat in vehicles that are not their squad’s “spawn” APC, but can take any other seat in the vehicle regardless if their squad “owns” the APC or not * Repaired issue with “Happy Hour” timer that would sometimes shave a few minutes off the correct total * Solved problem that sometimes caused incapacitated players to rotate and move around * Players are now prevented from spawning inside a helicopter that is headed out of the map * Mended problem that caused the “Primary Objectives Completed” stat to sometimes double for various game types * Made additional fixes for rare “game crash” scenarios * Various localization updates and changes ---- Patch 2.01 Audio/Visual * Proper voice-over now plays when vehicles are extracted in Acquisition * Proper voice-over now calls out sensor abilities when mortar battery is incapacitated Technical * Various stability and crash fixes ---- Patch 2.02 Gameplay * Modified FRAGO bonuses so that they are applied more evenly for players located on the upper floors of multi-storied buildings * Fixed problem that prevented PlayStation Move users from controlling their character while parachuting * Updated PlayStation Move “Aim” tuning values Technical * Fixed various game crash scenarios ---- Patch 2.10 Gameplay (General) *Implemented “Multiqueue” functionality to allow users to queue up for multiple game modes simultaneously *Added “Multiqueue” XP bonus modifier that increases as more modes are selected *Increased XP to CP-earned ratio to 1.5 CP for every 1 XP *Reduced price of Medical Kits to 500 CP from 800 CP *Teammates can no longer prevent you from repairing vehicles and objectives when in your line of sight *Shortened cooldown times between leadership FRAGOs to 2 seconds from 10 seconds *Added “friendly fire” modifier so that allies never receive more than 50% damage when hit by a friendly vehicle *Improved item-swap speed Gameplay (Skills) *Decreased effectiveness of “Marksman Recoil Stability” and “Marksman Steady Aim” skills *Improved effectiveness of First Aid Kit and Medical Kit skills, “Self Heal Speed” and “Heal Recharge Rate” *Increased effectiveness of “Improved Smoke Screen Rate” skill Weapons *Slightly widened knife-swing arc Interface *Enemy vehicles now show damage bar when “attacking” them with a repair kit *Slight presentational modifications to the “Character B” and “Character C slots” *Correct text now displays in the Armory when viewing the SVER Hazard helmet Audio/ Visual *Acquisition Escort vehicles now have unique models for each faction *Improved mine-laying animation Miscellaneous *Removed “Directives” button from the “Deploy” menu *Added “Multiqueue” button to the “Deploy” menu and sidebar areas *Added feature that allows users to take in-game screenshots via XMB Photo menu (1280×720) *Reduced chances of being randomly dropped from a “Clan Deploy” game *Fixed an assortment of menu-related lock-ups *“Clan Deploy” performance updates *Minor server performance enhancements *Fixed typo in “Chest Candy” trophy *Various localization updates Audio/ Visual * Proper voice-over now plays when vehicles are extracted in Acquisition * Proper voice-over now calls out sensor abilities when mortar battery is incapacitated Technical * Various stability and crash fixes ---- Patch 2.11 Gameplay (General) *Permanently added faction-neutrality to “Domination” and “Acquisition” game modes *Improved ratio of launched game-types when using Multiqueue *Fixed “Escalation” game-type exploit that allowed unintended amounts of additional game points to be earned under certain conditions *The original three training missions unique to Raven, SVER and Valor have been reinstated (Blu-ray version only) *Lessened the likelihood of players moving their aim while performing the “knifing” action with the PlayStation Move Motion Controller Gameplay (Economy) *Earned CP now takes “Bonus” XP into account as part of its equation *Adjusted CP/ XP conversation rate so that lower-level players have the highest yield of CP-earned to XP-gained, with a lessening effect as they gain levels *CP is now refunded when a player has gear they are no longer entitled to removed from their loadout Weapons *Repaired “stuck grenade” bug that would sometimes prevent players from throwing grenades *Slightly increased grenade-throwing speed following weapon-switch (all grenade types) Interface *Repaired icon display issue in “Escalation” game-type that would occasionally misrepresent which team was interacting with an objective *Post-game Squad scoreboard no longer includes bonus XP in its display or rankings *All three factions are now properly displayed for the “Escalation” game-type when using the Multiqueue Audio/ Visual *Grenade-throwing animations are now properly blended and no longer skip *Various camera clipping issues have been addressed Miscellaneous *Subscription character slots B and C are now fully compatible with the downloadable version of MAG *Eliminated glitch that prevented players from earning the “Duteous Maximus” trophy after the 2.10 update *Fixed bug that prevented some players from being vote-kicked out of games *Faction-specific videos have been restored (Blu-ray version only) *Numerous crash fixes and performance improvements *Multiple localization updates ---- Patch 2.12 Gameplay *Addressed movement issue that prevented DualShock 3 players from turning while using the knife Category:MAG Category:Patch Category:Gameplay